In machine tools, a machining liquid, e.g. a cutting fluid, is commonly supplied to a machining zone defined between a tool and a workpiece. Machining products formed in the machine zone are entrained in the flushing liquid which is then permitted to fall by gravity for collection. For example, in a wire-cut EDM machine, the tool is constituted as a stretch of continuous wire electrode which is axially transported to traverse a workpiece while defining a cutting gap therewith. A dielectric liquid, typically distilled or deionized water, is supplied to the gap while a machining current is passed through the gap between the traveling wire electrode and the workpiece to electroerosively remove material from the latter. The machining liquid flushing the cutting zone disposed in or above a worktank or machining receptacle carries chips, tar, sludge and other gap products and is permitted to fall to the floor of the worktank or machining receptacle for temporary collection or impounding therein and subsequent removal to a reservoir. The machining liquid moving in droplets or a stream from the machining zone strikes the floor and then scatters. Splashes thus caused may hit surrounding machine and equipment parts to contaminate them and even produce rusting or corrosion thereon. Furthermore, these splashes which may contain tars, chips and/or sludges are generally detrimental to the operator's health.